the 87th annual hunger games
by eve hallogardian of creativity
Summary: this is not i repeat not a syot i have learned my lesson and it sucked thats why i will never write an syot ever again but please enjoy the story it has very diffrent emotions
1. Chapter 1

my tribute name:elmet flyrose age:16 birthday:feb/14 gender:female district:4 description:peach colored skin dark freckles across her small nose is 5 feet tall and weighs 98 lbs jet black hair dark blue eyes has one long piece of bang in front of one of her eyes she's very small for her age personality:shy kind quiet sweet history:when she was born her mother died so she's left with her dad who she barely see's but he teaches her at the age of ten on his brakes from work how to survive and to use weapons so she is prepared when she was walking around a river for fishing she saw a black horse and it went towards her and use its snout to nuzzled her hand a nd when she pet it instantly became her pet she named it lilac and once in a while she will ride it and her family doesnt have enough money to make her a career tribute family:dad pet:horse named lilac hobbies:singing and riding lilac weapons:knifes swords and bows and arrows abilities:stealth speed and survival weaknesses:strength and agility fears:darkness and being an embarrassment training strategy:to learn more skills and not to show of her talents cornucopia strategy:to use speed to get something like a backpack then run away quickly arena strategy:use stealth and speed to steal and if necessary kill reaped or volunteered:reaped reaction:nervous frustrated and glad reaping outfit:her moms old faded light pink dress with a red bow on her waist and red ballet shoes casual outfit:dark purple turtle neck shirt with dark blue bell bottom jeans brown boots and a navy blue cloak love interest:might play cupid with my character so beware (p.s the tribute boy from my district) allies:district eleven girl tribute and the boy from my district token:a gold heart-shaped necklace with a rose it the front and a picture of her mom inside

**DISTRICT 1**

MALE:Jason gilden(age 18)

DISTRICT 2

MALE:William Felman(age 18) FEMALE:Corinne Matthias (age 17)

**DISTRICT 3** FEMALE:Celeste Clark (age 13)

DISTRICT 4

MALE:Kellan Montari(age 17) FEMALE:elmet flyrose (AGE 16)

DISTRICT 7

FEMALE:Aleta Swift(age 13)

DISTRICT 8

MALE:Johnathan Crutch(age 17) FEMALE:Ann Roglin(age 17)

DISTRICT 11 FEMALE:Neoma Wings(age 12) (p.s ruerocks sry bout that i wasent paying attention)

district 12

MALE:aurthur brookfeld(age 15)

im only using these tributes cause i dont want the story to be taken off again so thx to the people who signed up

* * *

ok so this story is mainly about my character and kellan so plz dont flame me thank you

**disclaimer no i do not own the hunger games the song if i die young or these characters except mine**

* * *

**ELMETS P.O.V**

RING RING goes my alarm clock i reach over and forcefully press the button to shut the thing up then i thought to my self ''todays the reaping''. i lazily get up from my bed and walk down the stairs to see my dad sleeping on the couch. i knew his boss let him out early cause of the reaping of course every one is expected there. i go up to him and kiss his cheek. then i head into the kitchen and fixed myself up a bowl of cereal. when i was done i started getting ready for the day i went to my closet and pulled out my usual outfit a purple turtle neck shirt a pair of dark blue bell bottom jeans some brown boots and my navy blue cloak. i went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth i headed out the door i went toward the river and whistled i soon heard the sound of trotting feet no scratch that it was hoofs. it was my horse lilac the sweetest thing you ever met. i pet her snout like i always do and start singing to her "_if i die young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses sink me in the river dawn send me away with the words of a love song''_ and i got on to the back of lilac while i continued the song and went for our daily ride with lilac. for some reason i cant help feeling im being watched i look around and get a hold of my pocket knife that my dad gave me when i was ready for my own weapon. i soon went calm the farther i went till i was relaxed i checked the time and it was around noon so i went home with lilac and got ready for the reaping i went to take a shower and when i got back to my room and saw a faded light pink dress on my desk chair with a piece of paper. i picked it up and it said

* * *

_''from:dad to:elmet'' ''hi baby girl i hope you get this message cause this dress use to be belong to your mother i remember seeing her wear this please wear it for today once your done i wanna give you something really special and dear to my _heart love:dad''

* * *

i felt a tears fill up my eyes i never got to see my mother except in pictures she died when i was born my dad says that i look just like her when she was my age and how they would spend every moment with each other. sometimes i even wish i could see her in person for at least a minute or more but i forget my wish and get ready and i brush my hair into a mermaids tail and put my ruby-red ballet slippers and head downstairs to see what my dad wants to give me. when i saw him he was holding a picture of my mom and he was crying? i have never seen my own dad cry i was confused he turns to me and hugs me and i got even more confused its not my first reaping. then i ask him ''_whats wrong dad_'' then he tells me ''_oh nothing baby girl its just i have bad feeling about today_'' but instead of me asking what would be bad about today i just say ''_oh ok dad its just never seen you cry before_'' the he says to me ''_dont worry about me baby girl besides i have something special to give you_'' and he gets a box from the coffee table drawer it was a red velvet type material he opens it up and pulls out a beautiful gold chain locket with a rose on it and if you look closely you can see a ruby in the middle then he says '_' just like the dress this use to be your moms and before she died she told me to give this necklace when ever i felt ready to give it to you and i felt now is a good time_''and i lift up my hair and he puts the locket on then right after the necklace clips on the horn sounded that ment everyone had to go to the town square for the reaping. we soon got to the town square for my dad went off to the side while i go sign in and headed towards the group with the 16 year olds soon our escort Ella went on the stage and did the same speech that she does every year about the first and second rebellion and how we should all be grateful the capitol spared us and blah blah blah blah even though it doesn't look like it i hate the capitol i wish i could make them suffer like they make us suffer watching 23 kids die while they enjoy it like a circus show soon i hear the words _''now on to the tributes'' _and walks to the bowl with the names of the female tributes. she reaches in and pulls out a slip and opens it im on pins and needles in fact im shaking to the bone though nobody noticed. ella soon said ''ELMET .P. FLYROSE'' i just stared stunned i couldnt belive i was called soon everyone in the same age group looked at me and i knew i and to go up unless... na no one would volunteer for me so i dont get my hopes up but i still listen just incase. i soon got on the stage and Ella said ''_now lets give elmet a round of applause_'' but not a sound came its pretty usual for a district to do this. then Ella soon said ''_now time for the boys_'' and goes towards the next bowl grabs a slip and walks toward the microphone again, opens the slip up and reads the name. ''KELLAN MONTARI'' she calls out, and i looked around the section with the boys wondering which one will be a competitor with me.i soon saw a tall lightly muscular boy with blonde swept hair. perfect Tan skin, and shiny hazel-ish green eyes. my heart was a-flutter the minute i saw him but then i restraint myself the hunger games isnt about falling in love or even if this is love no matter the hunger games is a brutal thing that i have to beat to live. once he got to the stage he stood right across from me it was good thing my bangs covers most of my face because he would have seen me blush. we both walked in the justice building the peace keepers took me to one room and Kellen into another. i sat on one of the plush chairs. i then hear the door open and see my dad walk in. and out of no were i run up to him tears started falling from my face and he says ''_its ok baby girl don't cry'' ''but dad'' _i retorted. the he says ''_dont worry baby girl i know you can win i taught you enough to survive and you also have your talent's'' then i told him ''i know dad and i promise i will try to win I'll try to win for you'' _then the peace keepers came in and took him away now i truly feel alone


	2. Chapter 2

hi my UNloyal readers of fanfictions you did not do what i asked you **I TOLD YOU TO REVIEW AND YET I GET NOTHING IN RETURN FOR MY HARD WORK I NOW WILL PREPARE MY FLESH EATING MORLOCKS TO**** SEND**** UPON YOU**  
ruerocks1- um myra you dont have an army of flesh eating morlocks  
me- ruerocks can you do me a favor  
ruerocks1- ya what is it  
me-can you find an army of flesh eating morlocks for me  
ruerocks1- um idk they are flesh eating monsters and it will be hard to ...  
me- oh just search for them plz  
ruerocks1- fine -leaves building-  
me ok review on all my stories and ill hold back the morlocks thank you

-myra and rue


End file.
